


Настоящий Маккой

by WinterStoat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psichology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Дед учил Леонарда, что настоящий Маккой не должен быть слюнтяем. А жизнь научила быть собой.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Настоящий Маккой

**Author's Note:**

> Дочери у Маккоя нет, жену зовут Мириам и всё это авторский произвол.

Дед Леонарду не снился никогда. Если что-то такое и было, то Лен не видел его лица, не слышал голос – просто знал, что Ти Джей Маккой где-то рядом. Обычно это незримое присутствие случалось после тяжелой операции, когда Леонард выкладывался весь, еле дотаскивая потом тело до кушетки в кабинете. Вот тогда приходил дед: не показывался, не говорил, но Лену и не нужно было. Ти Джей и при жизни не был многословным.

В детстве Леонард знал, что дедушка его любит. Это была такая же незыблемая истина, как то, что Земля – геоид, солнце встает на востоке, а артрит Маккоя-старшего ноет перед дождем. Но знать и чувствовать – не одно и то же. Ребенком Лен был уверен, что дед в нем разочарован с самого рождения. Матери он не помнил, но Ти Джей всегда тяжко вздыхал, оглядывая внука с ног до головы с видом безнадежного смирения: «Весь в мать. Твоему отцу следовало чуток постараться и сделать настоящего Маккоя». Но дед никогда и пальцем не тронул Лена: он не бил, не кричал, не отказывал внуку в деньгах или в возможности набить собственные шишки. Даже когда по уму парня следовало бы выпороть как следует, Ти Джей не делал этого. Он только не скрывал своего глубокого разочарования, которое жгло душу внука стыдом хуже любой порки. 

Впрочем, дед и не хвалил. «Нормально» - вот то единственное, что можно было услышать от него. При этом Маккой-старший был очень общительным и компанейским человеком – не бирюком. Пациенты его боготворили, присылали открытки на Рождество и через годы после операций. Просто Ти Джей в этой жизни всего добился сам: выкарабкался из неблагополучной семьи, работал как проклятый, учился и успевал ещё помогать матери и двум сестрам, которые остались одни после того, как его отец допился-таки до смерти. Поэтому Ти Джей, сам не знавший в жизни ласки или доброго слова, заработавший на будущее своей семьи потом и кровью, считал, что жизнь – это одно огромное испытание. И не стоит из мальчика растить слюнтяя.

Так что Леонард лет до восемнадцати из кожи вон лез, чтобы заработать скупую дедовскую похвалу. Ти Джей плевать хотел на современную медицинскую технику: «В разбившемся шаттле тоже будешь искать эту чертову машинку?» И Лен шил, шил, шил. Накладывал швы на всё, что под руку попадалось: куриные окорочка, бананы, резиновые перчатки. «Усы у швов короче. И внутренних делай меньше – полезет лигатурный свищ, сам же первый и взвоешь». Это была настоящая военно-полевая хирургия. Зато потом лучше рук, чем у молодого практиканта Маккоя, во всей клинике не было. К тому времени и деда не было в живых, но Леонард всё равно старательно подгонял себя под стандарты «настоящего Маккоя»: говорил, что думал, никакой сентиментальности, никаких телячьих нежностей. Леонард Маккой в карман за словом не лез, но и лишнего не болтал. 

Взыграй в нем обязательное для всех подростков щенячье «я сам» чуточку раньше, при жизни деда, Леонард бы, может, и не наделал таких ошибок. Но авторитет деда был слишком силен и слишком давил. До его планки он никак не дотягивал, а потому только после смерти Ти Джея, Лен вдруг взбунтовался. Решил, что пора бы уже жить своим умом, что дед был старым и костным – прошло то время, когда дорогу нужно было пробивать себе зубами и когтями, если хотел жить достойно. Да, в конце концов, Леонард и сам…

Причину его бунта звали Мириам. И она была ослепительна настолько, что Лен никого и ничего больше не видел. Он и не рассчитывал, что такая девушка, как она, – дочка богатых родителей, умница, красотка с кучей поклонников – выберет его, Леонарда. Заглядывался, конечно, – на такие ножки только мертвый не посмотрит. Но одно дело быстренько передернуть в обеденный перерыв, мысленно представляя себе, как эти ножки раздвигаются, а другое – всерьез думать, что такая девчонка может стать твоей. Но она стала. 

Лен был счастлив, он чуть не летал от этой легкости, от чувства полноты жизни. Вся суровость и напускная брутальность, которую он так тщательно в себе пестовал, подражая деду, слетела моментально. Он хотел нежить Мириам, носить на руках, дурачиться, чтобы заставить её улыбаться. Леонард приходил домой и замирал на пороге, видя совершенно голую жену, сосредоточенно жующую яблоки или одного мармеладного мишку за другим и не отрывающую взгляд от падда. Из окна солнце светило прямо ей на ноги, и в этом свете на бедрах золотился тонкий, едва заметный пушок волос. Розовато-бежевые соски топорщились немного в стороны, и каждый раз, когда она подносила яблоко ко рту, грудь сжималась в притворной стыдливости, пряча один из них в сгибе локтя. Мириам была божественной. 

Наверное, Ти Джей смотрел с того света на своего непутевого внука и думал, что тот весь в мать и его отцу стоило бы лучше стараться, делая настоящего Маккоя. Потому что Мириам не оставила от мягкого, ранимого и мечтательного Леонарда камня на камне. Обобрав при разводе до последней нитки, она поцеловала его на выходе из зала суда, сказала: «Без обид, Лен» и бросила как-то выживать, дышать и пытаться идти дальше.

И вот, что странно – Мириам, в отличие от сурового, но любящего деда, снилась Маккою, и этот сон он ненавидел особенно сильно. Во-первых, Леонард просыпался со стояком, что само по себе было нездор _о_ во: после всего, что он вытерпел от этой стервы, желание трахнуть её было сродни психическому заболеванию. А во-вторых, каждый раз после этого сна случался какой-то очередной локальный апокалипсис. Раньше Лен не знал, откуда ждать удара, но теперь уже поднаторел в работе со своим подсознанием и мог предсказывать с точностью, которая и остроухому гоблину не снилась. А потому он заранее суровел, прекращал лишнюю болтовню, хмурился и ждал, не убирая далеко набор первой помощи и трикодер.

Надо признаться, сучка-бывшая его ни разу не подводила. Как и наука Ти Джея. Потому что вытаскивать из Пайка мозгового слизня, ловить Джима, чтобы залечить очередные разбитые кости и зашить рассеченную кожу, а то и что похуже – это не бараний чих. 

«Не злись, Боунс». А он злился! Ещё как. И даже не на Джима или кого-то другого, а на себя: каждый раз он боялся, внутри всё замирало, и Маккой молиться был готов, чтобы с его пациентом ничего не случилось, чтобы успеть и не упустить, пока чья-то кровь заливает инструмент, форму и носилки. Будто он снова разочаровывал хладнокровного Ти Джея, а виновата была в его ненужной чувствительности Мириам. И когда только он научится брать себя в руки?!

При этом логичный и рациональный Спок вызывал у него нервный дерматит своим упорным отрицанием простых эмоций и человечности. Отказывающий себе в излишней чувствительности, Леонард защищал её в других иногда даже слишком яро.

Когда началась эта заварушка с Ханом, Маккой был практически на взводе: Мириам снилась ему с неделю, и Лен только и ждал какой-нибудь подлянки от жизни.

Но не мертвого Джима на столе в своем медицинском отсеке.

Двое суток Леонард колол себе стимуляторы, боясь на минуту отойти от компьютера, где шел анализ процесса получения сыворотки из крови Хана. Он не помнил, пил он что-нибудь, ел. Он боялся даже посмотреть в сторону криокапсулы с Джимом. И потом все «прелести» лучевой болезни и выздоровление, словно в ускоренном кинофильме, мелькали перед ним отдельными кадрами. Маккой ни на мгновение не расслаблялся, дабы не почувствовать хоть что-то – этим «что-то» могли быть боль или страх, в общем, то, что _доктор_ Маккой просто не имел права себе позволить.

Пока однажды, за пару дней до пробуждения Джима, он не зашел в палату к Кирку и не увидел Спока.

Остроухому словно жилы подрезали: плечи даже не опустились – сломались угловатыми линиями, да и весь он походил не на жесткого вулканца с логикой вместо мозгов, а на… человека. Самыми кончиками подрагивающих пальцев Спок водил вдоль джимовой ладони, не прикасаясь, в каких-то миллиметрах. И от этого его отчаянное желание чувствовать было ещё явнее и острее.

Маккой вышел, так и не сказав ни слова. Конечно, Спок знал, что он в палате не один, что это Леонард и доктор видел момент слабости вулканца. Но не остановился, не прикрылся полуправдой. Спок _позволил_ это увидеть.

А потому, через два дня, перекинувшись шутками с пришедшим в себя Джимом, проверив показатели и убедившись, что его пациент теперь просто спит, а не в коме, Леонард вышел из реанимационной палаты, опустился на пол, закрыл глаза и заплакал. Даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, прятаться или притворяться.

В конце концов, он был человеком – с эмоциями, с чувствительностью и прямолинейностью, со страхом за близких ему людей. Со всем, что делало его настоящим Маккоем.


End file.
